A Friend for the End of the World
by asianballofdoom
Summary: Daryl and Aaron find Beth on a scouting trip. It's been months since Daryl left her seemingly lifeless body back at the hospital. She's been surviving all alone with only a scraggly dog for company, and it will take Daryl's help to help her adjust to life within the safety of ASZ's walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all, I feel like I've caught the fanfic writing bug. I never thought I could do it, and now here I am writing another Bethyl story. This one was supposed to be for Summer of Bethyl's Pet Week, but writing in the ZA is a lot harder than I thought.**

* * *

When he saw them standing in the clearing, he wasn't sure who looked more feral- the dog or Beth Greene. And he just stood there, dumbstruck, eyes trailing from the scars on her face down to hands clutching a small pistol and a large hunting knife.

To his right, Aaron stepped forward slowly, treating Beth like a skittish mare who might bolt if he made any sudden movements. "Hello," Aaron began his speech, "My name is Aaron. This is—"

"Daryl," Beth finished his sentence, but she still didn't lower her gun. She knew Daryl—well— she thought she knew him what felt like a lifetime ago. Months of barely surviving, clinging to a sliver of a memory of Noah talking about Richmond and walls. She'd clung to what she _knew_ , which wasn't much anymore, not enough to call it hope. She didn't _know_ this other man. Clean, curly brown hair, a neat plaid shirt tucked into a pair of khakis, and hiking boots like he was maybe going on a nature walk or bird watching.

Aaron glanced at his companion then took another step forward, only this time, the massive dog bared its teeth, the fur along his neckline standing at attention. "You know Daryl?"

Beth still hadn't lowered her gun, and she gripped her knife tighter. For all she knew, Aaron might have been holding Daryl captive. Just because you looked trustworthy didn't mean you were. She _knew_ that. She'd remembered it since... Then Daryl stepped forward, and she nearly flinched, but he wasn't afraid of her. Hell, she remembered Daryl getting right up in her face, snarling that he wasn't afraid a' nothin'. So he kept moving forward, and when he was within striking distance, Beth sheathed her knife and rested her hand on the dog's head to soothe him.

"It's ok boy," Beth smoothed down his matted fur, and the dog whimpered, crouching low at her feet, but still alert, pointed ears twitching at the sounds around them.

Only when Daryl finally closed the distance, tentatively reached out and gripped Beth's elbow did he take a breath. Real. She was real. He put a gentle hand over hers, urging her to lower her gun, and Beth didn't resist. "S'okay Beth," Daryl's voice rumbled low against the wispy hairs that framed her face. Under Daryl's warm and steady presence, Beth's shoulders released some of their tension. But like the dog, she remained alert. Daryl noticed the way she wasn't really looking at him, so much as looking and listening for everything.

A walker stepped out into the open, further evidence that this was not some fantasy Daryl was having. Because who would fantasize about a flesh-eating monster attacking relentlessly to rip you limb from limb? Before either he or Aaron could move, Beth had her knife embedded in the rotting corpse's skull, withdrawing it quickly with a slick pop. She crouched low, and wiped the black sludge off on the walker's tattered clothing, the dog shifting his position to guard her back.

When she turned around, Aaron was staring at her in admiration. He and Daryl had been scouring these parts for survivors for several days, scavenging supplies as they found them, looking out for new groups to watch. Beth had been so quiet, they'd literally run in to her as they made their way back to the car and Daryl's motorcycle. She was so quick and quiet, she'd put down the walker before it could even snarl or raise alert to any other shambling dead in the area. The way she moved reminded him of Daryl. And the way he was looking at her, it was like he'd seen a ghost.

Aaron tried again, "Daryl and I have been scouting this area to bring people back to our home. We have a settlement there. It's safe."

Beth looked to Daryl for confirmation, his hand instinctively back on her arm, guiding her away from the twice-dead man as if she wasn't the one who'd just put a blade in its brain. "C'mon Beth. We should keep movin'. We spotted a herd not far from here."

"Yeah, I know. I'd stopped to search for supplies and got separated from my truck trying to avoid being seen," Beth shouldered her pack, "I think I'm only about a half a mile from it now."

Daryl nodded, turning to Aaron, "I'll go with Beth."

Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Daryl's face made him reconsider. He nodded, and turned to head back in the direction of their own cars. "The walkie-talkies'll still be in range. Lemme know if you get into trouble."

Walking alongside Beth felt like a dream, a dream Daryl had had countless times in the months since he was forced to leave her outside Grady Memorial Hospital. Only, in his dreams, she was always wearing that stained yellow polo, a ratty sweater, idle chatter bringing him comfort as the two of them traveled alone. Now, she stayed silent, one hand on a holstered gun, the other holding a knife unsheathed. He thought he'd forever remember what she looked like as he carried her limp, dead weight in his arms. In his nightmares, her skin so pale, so much blood staining her perfect golden hair. In his wildest dreams, he could never conjure the sight before him now. He'd never imagine her cheeks flushed pink from the blustery fall wind. Her yellow polo had been replaced with a dark blue sweater and an army green jacket cinched at her waist. Her jeans were tucked into a pair of worn brown knee-high boots that gaped a bit around her long skinny legs. All he could do was watch her. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her for fear she might disappear. It felt like those weeks where it was just the two of them, only this time, there was a very large dog separating them. So many unanswered questions Daryl just couldn't seem to verbalize, so the words hung in the air between them, creating a chasm he wasn't sure how to bridge.

"Where were you headed?" he choked out instead.

Beth didn't stop walking, just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Not really sure. Richmond maybe. Noah'd once said something about Richmond."

Daryl felt his breath catch in his throat. Of course she wouldn't know that Noah was dead. Wouldn't know Tyreese had gone before him. Wouldn't know how Maggie broke down at the sight of her seemingly dead younger sister. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly needing to sit down, and grateful for a fallen log just a few feet away.

"You alright?" Beth crouched down in front of him, concern etched across her features. For the first time, she looked like the Beth he remembered. Soft, caring, devoted. Her small hands wrapped around his wrists where he'd braced his hands on his knees. The dog must have sensed her shift in demeanor, because he also pressed himself close to Daryl sniffing him all over as if looking for a source of injury.

Daryl drew a shaky breath, and brought a large warm hand up to cup Beth's cheek, "Are you real?" A thumb tentatively brushed against the now faded scar, and he realized there was so much of _her_ story that he still didn't know.

Tears welled up in Beth's eyes unbidden, "I don't know, are you?"

* * *

Budge—as Daryl found out was the German shepherd's name—never left Beth's side. Despite Daryl's hesitation, Beth insisted upon visiting each family members' house as if she was doing an "I'm Alive!" announcement tour. She nodded stoically as Glenn recounted the story of Noah's death at the hands of a coward, held Maggie as she sobbed into her shoulder, begging for forgiveness. She accepted a wriggling Judith from Rick and bounced her on her knee. All the while Daryl could tell she was drifting farther and farther away.

As if sensing her breaking point, Budge wedged himself between Fr. Gabriel and Beth just as he'd begun to compare her return to Lazarus rising from the dead. Daryl used the dog's threatening growl as an excuse to pull Beth away. He walked her back to Maggie and Glenn's house, trying to lighten the mood by mentioning how sure he was that dinner would be on the table and a bedroom prepared for her. Instead, mere mention of basic household conveniences had her bursting into tears. Beth furiously swiped at her cheeks, trying to hold in the sobs that wracked her body, and she felt absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry," Beth looked away.

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for," Daryl couldn't help but pull her into his arms. He half expected Budge to bite his balls off for getting too close, but he didn't care. If he was being honest with himself, the feel of her, warm and soft against his chest was comforting _him_.

"C'mon," Daryl guided her back down the front path and to a house across the street. He walked them around the back of the house and let himself in through the backyard gate to a small door off the side of the garage. He climbed a set of narrow steps which led to another door. Pushing it open, Beth was met with a small apartment built above the garage. It was sparsely decorated—a tiny kitchen with a lone stool at the counter. A double-bed shoved in the corner with a couple rumpled up blankets and pillows.

She sank down into the cushions of a leather upholstered chair trying to remember the last time she'd sat down on a piece of furniture that wasn't coated in dust or reeking of death. Daryl stepped into a small bathroom and returned with a wet towel, kneeling in front of Beth so he could wipe away the weeks of grime now streaked with tears she'd held in for too long.

"Ya gotta spot here Greene. Your family's here. Don't gotta worry no more," Daryl said. That last part felt hollow as the words slipped out of his mouth. Of course they had to worry. You stopped worrying, you stopped breathing.

"I don't feel like I gotta spot here… not yet. I don't even know…" Beth trailed off, her eyes focusing on a point somewhere behind him.

"Don't know what?" Daryl asked.

"What if—what if…" Beth hesitated. What she wanted to blurt out was, _What if I'm not the girl who changed your mind?_ "What if I've changed?"

"You did change," Daryl bit his lip, "You gotta stay who you are. Not who you were."

"What if who I am doesn't have a place in this family?" Beth asked, "Did you see their faces? Everyone here thinks I'm fragile, the little girl who played with Judith and needed Daryl Dixon to protect her. I'm the stupid girl who brought scissors to a gunfight."

"Yer the one who said you wouldn't need me at all. Ya didn't," Daryl said, "I saw ya. Still do. Jus' gotta make everyone else see it too."

This woman sitting before him. Real. Beautiful. Her smile filled up every space of his heart with warmth. He couldn't help it, he brought a hand up to her cheek, and Beth leaned into his affection.

"'Course, we're gon' have to see if this mutt can cut it. Seems to me he's a bit soft," Daryl joked. At that, Beth laughed, _really_ laughed, and it occurred to her she probably hadn't done that since the last time they were alone together. Budge released a grumble from his position curled up on the floor as if making them aware he'd heard them, and he wasn't amused.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Beth whispered. She looked at him, eyes wide, so blue, and full of trust, and Daryl thought if the question had been if he'd jump straight into an active volcano, the answer would be yes.

* * *

Daryl let Beth shower and change into one of his spare long-sleeve flannel shirts. While Beth was in the bathroom, Budge took the opportunity to sniff every surface he could reach in the small apartment, as if there might be some hidden danger lurking. He hovered over Daryl's bow for ten straight minutes with his mohawk raised, unsure what to make of the weapon.

"If you can't tell the difference 'tween my bow and a walker, I ain't trustin' you with Beth," Daryl murmured in warning.

"Don't harass Budge Daryl. Not everyone's a survival expert like you," Beth spoke up from the bathroom doorway, obviously having watched their interaction. She leaned up against the door frame, rolling up the sleeves of the too-long flannel shirt. The thing hung on her narrow frame like a shapeless sack, but that's not what Daryl saw.

Heat crept up his neck and cheeks, and he tried not to focus on the way the neckline dipped halfway down her chest. how her long hair hung in waves down her back, or the legs. The slender curve of legs that went on for days. He took one look at her in his shirt, and his brain said, "Mine." A possessiveness he didn't know existed surged through his veins. Daryl swallowed down the sudden thickness at the back of his throat, and grabbed for his crossbow.

"Be right back," he muttered, He was out the door and bounding down the stairs before Beth could even register a reaction. It never occurred to him that lending her a shirt meant she wouldn't be wearing pants. The sun had already begun setting earlier in the evening, and the cold air helped to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

Guilt and anger replaced the rush of emotion seeing his girl—NO— _not_ his girl, safe and sound. Repeat. _Not_ his girl. Daryl vigorously shook his head as if he could fling all mental images of Beth Greene out of his mind. Through the shaggy strands of hair hanging in his face, he could see Maggie and Glenn's house glowing in the darkness. They were expecting their little sister home to have a Hallmark-style dinner as if Hershel himself might come walking through the door to complete the family portrait.

He sighed, and stepped out from the shadows, crossing the street and making his way back over to Glenn and Maggie's so they wouldn't worry.

"Bethy, we were just wonderin' where you were," Maggie threw open the front door, only to find Daryl standing on her doormat, "Daryl, where's Beth?"

"She's at my place," Daryl shifted awkwardly, fiddling with the strap on his bow, "Figured I'd let ya know where she was."

Maggie's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Wha? We were 'sposed to have dinner with her. I told'er once she got done seein' everyone to come back here."

Daryl shrugged, "It's been a long time. She's been alone for awhile."

"Well that's why she should come back here! We've got a bed made for her an' everythin'," Maggie voice began to rise, "Why would you bring her back to your place and not ours? This is her home!"

Glenn appeared at her side and drew her back into the house, motioning with his head for Daryl to follow. Daryl would've liked nothing better than to turn tail and run back to his apartment, but after the day they'd all had, emotions were obviously running high. There was no how-to guide to the zombie apocalypse, but if there had been, the chapter on coming back from the dead probably would've been about coming back as the undead. As Eugene said, Beth appearing before Daryl and Aaron in the woods was almost statistically impossible.

The house was spotless. A fire roared in the fireplace, and the dining room table was set, complete with candles lit and cloth napkins. Daryl took a seat on the edge of the couch and folded his arms over his chest. He felt like ripping off his skin and throwing it in the wash, and even then he'd be too dirty for this place. He could only imagine what Beth felt like. She'd been living off stale jerky and whatever else she could find. No wonder she'd broken down at the thought of pretending the world hadn't ended outside these walls.

Maggie paced the living room floor, wringing her hands. "Why doesn't she want to be with her family?"

Daryl just blinked at her, and Glenn was so quiet the fire crackling away felt like an audible representation of the tension in the room.

"You don't have to answer that," Maggie slumped into one of the dining room chairs, "I know why Beth doesn't want to be near me. I abandoned her. She needed me, and I wasn't even there." She buried her head in her hands and then the tears started. If Daryl wasn't already uncomfortable, he sure was now. Glenn knelt down beside Maggie, and took her in his arms, rocking her and whispering nonsense in her ear to try and get her to calm down.

"Uh, ya want me to go get'er and make her come back?" Daryl spoke up.

Maggie wiped away her tears and shook her head, "No, I've freaked her out enough. She trusts a dog more than her own sister." Daryl wasn't sure if he was talking about him or Budge. After a few minutes of mopping up her tears, she burst into a round of fresh sobs. Daryl made a mental note to stay away from the Rhee household until Maggie got herself together. He'd never seen the woman act so batshit. Glenn disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and returned with a clean towel for Maggie to blow her nose into as well as a covered plate he hastily shoved into Daryl's hands.

"Just tell her she's welcome to come sleep in the room we've set up for her here. Try to let her know we're here for her whenever she's ready. If not, just give her this food. She needs to eat something," Glenn articulated what Maggie couldn't.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. With a curt nod, he left their house as quickly and quietly as possible. He thought Beth's return would have made Maggie happy, not reduce her to a blubbering mess. As uncomfortable of a thought it was to have Beth sleeping in his home, he couldn't bring himself to send her over to Glenn and Maggie's. She hadn't found her place yet, and he remembered feeling the exact same way. To put her in such a pressure-filled environment would only push her even further away.

The steps back up to his small apartment creaked mutinously under his feet, no matter how lightly and quickly he moved. Slipping through the door, his eyes immediately fell to the leather chair. Beth was curled up with one of the books from the nearby shelf open in her lap.

She'd braided her hair over her shoulder, elbow propped up on one arm, pistol cocked and ready on the other. Daryl sent up a silent prayer of gratitude that she had one of his blankets draped over her legs.

When Daryl had moved in, the shelves were lined with video games, posters of chicks in bikinis tacked up all over the walls. Aaron said something about some college kid living up there probably, and Daryl had quickly emptied the place, replacing the useless video game discs with books he picked up on scouting trips.

"You read a lot?" Beth asked. There was no judgment in her tone, just a wonder in her voice at the kind of life they got to have within the safety of steel walls.

"Some," Daryl allowed, crossing the room to place the plate of food on the counter. He sank down onto his trunk at the foot of the bed where he kept all his gear and a few changes of clothing. 'Some' was his way of saying that books were what kept him company every other night a family member hadn't dragged him to a community gathering or had him over for dinner to 'see how he was doing.'

They sat in silence, Daryl on the trunk, Beth in the chair, Budge curled up on the floor. After a few moments, Beth looked up at Daryl. He'd worked off his leather vest and now stared at the floor, gnawing on his thumb nail. He wore an expression on his face of such intensity, she'd never forget it. He'd had the same look on his face the night he'd laid in a coffin, worriedly staring up the ceiling. All he had for a partner was a singer with a bum ankle. The only thing changed about their situation was that she didn't have a bum ankle. And if he wanted, he could go find someone else to fight by his side.

"Ya want me to go?" Beth asked.

His head snapped up, forehead wrinkled and eyes narrowed, "Naw." He stood up and walked into what could only be described as a kitchenette. Every time he was in there, he felt like a giant reaching into a dollhouse. He pulled open a drawer and retrieved a fork.

"Ya hungry?" Daryl asked, holding out the fork to her, "Maggie made a plate for ya."

Part of Beth wanted to know how Maggie reacted when she found out she wasn't coming to dinner. Her rumbling stomach won out though. She stood, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, and took the three short steps to the wobbly stool. "Where's your fork? When we were together, we always shared."

Daryl picked up a piece of meat with his fingers, and Beth was practically transported back to a kitchen and grape jelly and candlelight maybes. Budge appeared at Daryl's side, pressing his nose to his leg, looking for an opportunity to be fed. Daryl smirked, holding out a piece of venison for the dog to pluck from his fingers. After letting Budge give his fingers a few licks, Daryl wiped his hand off on his pants, and reached into the drawer for another fork.

Together, Beth and Daryl leaned over the plate of meat and pasta, twirling the noodles around their forks and eating in companionable silence. Outside these apartment walls, the world seemed scary, but for just a few moments, it was just the two of them and Budge.

"I'll go over there tomorrow," Beth stated as if she was convincing herself, "Gotta make Maggie see, don't I?"

Daryl gave a slight nod, "She'll see." He made a mental note to go talk to Rick before he and Aaron had to leave for another scouting trip.

Beth slid off the stool and moved back to the leather chair with the ease of someone who belonged there, someone who'd been there all along. She decocked her pistol before setting it next to where Daryl placed his crossbow. She picked up the book she'd been reading, but before her eyes could hit the first word on the page Daryl cleared his throat.

"Beth."

Blue eyes lifted to lock with his own, "Yeah?"

"I did. Miss you. So bad," Daryl's voice reached Beth from across the room, husky and low.

Beth blinked, "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaves swirled across the front porch, and Beth pushed away long strands of hair that had escaped her loose ponytail. Like in any "normal" town, the citizens of Alexandria Safe Zone walked along the street chatting and going about their general business. But as Beth stood at Maggie's front door waiting to be let in, it felt like dozens of pairs of eyes burned up the back of her neck. She fidgeted in Daryl's shirt, tied up over her spare tank top, and if she was being honest it brought her the comfort she needed to face her sister.

The door swung open, and Maggie's lips trembled into a smile, stepping aside to let Beth inside. Looking to the right, Rick stood up from his seat in the living room.

"Hey Beth, I didn't know you'd be over, was just discussin' some town plans with your sister," Rick stepped forward as if to leave.

"Hey Rick," Beth smiled then motioned for him to sit down, "Please, don't let me keep ya from yer work."

"Have a seat Beth, ya want anythin' to drink or eat?" Maggie asked.

"Um, sure. Some water maybe?" Beth asked.

Maggie nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. Beth walked around and sat across from Rick. He'd spread out a map of what looked like ASZ and the surrounding woods and roads.

"What kind of town plans are ya makin'?" Beth asked.

"Talkin' bout safety today," Rick leaned forward, resting his elbow on his thighs, "Right now we've got sentries at the wall, and Sasha and two others take shifts up in the belltower, but our defenses are still pretty thin. We need more people in general, but especially ones trained to fight. Michonne and Sasha have been training people, but for so long the training was to hide."

Beth eyes scanned over the map, wheels turning, "Mm, sooner or later ya gotta fight, but I see your point. What do you do when fightin' ain't enough?"

Maggie entered the room with a glass of water, and Beth savored every sip. "Where's your bodyguard?" she asked.

Daryl or Budge? "Who?" Beth asked.

"That stinky wolf trailin' behind ya all day yesterday," Maggie teased.

"Oh, I sent him off with Daryl. Budge is pretty good at sniffin' people out," Beth said, "Thought he and Aaron could maybe use his help more'n me today. I figured I'd hang out with you, if ya weren't too busy."

Maggie shook her head, "Rick and I are just goin' over these maps. We're tryin' to get creative till we've got more good people to defend this place, but don't worry, you're safe here."

"Well, we're _safer_ , but I don't know if I'd say I'll stop worrying," Beth spoke softly but firmly, "Have y'all ever thought bout makin' this place work for _us_?"

Rick raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Just like the wall. It's there to keep the walkers and other threats out, but shouldn't that be our last defense, not our first? We have a lot of land out here. We should try to thin the herd before thousands are all pushing outside to get in," Beth moved forward in her seat, pointing to the relatively sparse woods surrounding ASZ. She continued to make suggestions, seeing more potential the more she went on.

Beth wasn't talking to anyone in particularly. Really, she was just speaking aloud to herself, pointing out things she would do to defend herself like how she and Budge managed all those weeks and weeks alone. What she didn't notice were Maggie and Rick exchanging a look before turning their attention to where Beth was pointing. Maggie pulled out a notebook she used to get down all their ideas, and at one point, Rick handed Beth a pencil so she could mark areas where she felt certain "deterrence systems" as she called them, should go.

"We just need to work smarter, not harder," Beth shrugged.

Rick sat back in his chair, regarding Beth as she and Maggie discussed the wood spikes out at the prison. Before sunrise, Daryl had knocked at the Grimes' door. Rick assumed his friend needed to tell him something about the scouting trip they'd planned, but he was wrong.

" _Hey Brother, headed out with Aaron?" Rick moved to let Daryl inside. He turned towards the kitchen, meaning to make a pot of coffee._

" _Yeah," Daryl said taking a seat at the marble counter-topped island._

" _How long'll you be gone for?"_

" _Jus' the day. Told Aaron I wanted to get back by dinner, but there was a neighborhood south a'here that doesn't look so abandoned. If there are people livin' nearby, we gotta know," Daryl crossed his arms over his chest._

 _Rick nodded, moving around the kitchen, filling up the coffee pot with water. "Well be safe."_

 _This time it was Daryl's turn to nod, and then the two men just stood there staring at one another, expecting the other to say something more or say their good-byes._

" _I'm takin' Beth's dog with Aaron and me," Daryl said._

 _Rick raised an eyebrow. The dog nearly took a hand off when he'd reached out to pet him, he couldn't imagine what Daryl had done to earn its trust. "Okay?"_

" _Beth's gon' be with Maggie today. If ya see her, just, could ya not hand her Judith or give her a job yet? Just… if you hang out with her… just let her be Beth," Daryl shifted in his seat, uncomfortable as all get-out._

" _Okay?" Rick tried not to look confused, because it was obvious Daryl was trying to impart some sort of meaning by coming to his home just to talk to him about Beth, "Daryl, you and Beth…" He trailed off lamely, recognizing that neither of them were succeeding in their communication skills that morning._

 _Michonne broke the awkward silence between the two men, trudging down the stairs as she stifled a yawn. "Coffee," she demanded._

 _With that, Daryl mumbled, "See ya later man." And he was gone._

"Rick, Beth thinks we should put a team together to take a look on the outside and see what it would take to set up these defenses," Maggie turned to Rick, effectively ending his private musings.

"Ya sure ya wanna go back out there Beth? Ya just got here today," Rick looked at Beth, and suddenly he understood why Daryl had come to him. He wasn't looking at the sweet young women who filled the cell block with lullabies. Just like anyone else who'd made it this far—in Beth's case, even farther— to survive, they'd all been forged into something stronger. Her skin was marred with scars acquired in a trial by fire. Her eyes were soft and at the same time there was a steely edge beneath the surface that made him regret asking his question.

"A'right Beth, I think Abe, Eugene, and Morgan would be helpful to ya. Maggie, you up for a trip outside the walls?" Rick asked Maggie this time. These two women had been part of his family for so long, he couldn't help but want to protect them both, even though it was evident they didn't need anyone's protection.

"I wanna radio Sasha and have her on the lookout, and she should have extra ammo," Maggie said, "We'll only inspect the area within her vantage point. Beth thinks we need to build more perches, high up in the trees so we have a 365-view of the area."

There was a tinge of sadness in the way Maggie spoke. She was simultaneously proud, guilty, mournful, impressed, and bursting with joy to have this creature sitting next to her. Rick recognized the watery look to Maggie's eyes, and quickly excused himself to go find Abe, Eugene, and Morgan. The Greene sisters watched their leader make his exit, and then Beth and Maggie turned to one another.

Beth took a deep breath, aching for a buffer, missing Budge and Daryl acutely. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for her glass of water. _Be who you are, not who you were_ , Daryl's voice echoed back to her.

"Bethy," Maggie licked her lips, "I need to tell you something." She could see her younger sister begin to tense. Before she would have reached out to her, pulled her in and comforted her, but things had changed. Instead the older Greene clutched her hands together in her lap.

"Okay," Beth said, squaring her shoulders. She could handle whatever Maggie would say, and then the words that followed made her feel simultaneously ten and a hundred years old.

"I'm pregnant," Maggie breathed out, and her voice already began to shake, "And I'm so glad you're here… because I'm so scared."

Beth gasped. Pregnant? Was this real life? She was sitting on this couch next to her sister, who was so beautiful and healthy and strong. It felt _so_ real. But hadn't she just been scrounging through glove compartments and backseats of abandoned cars? Wandering aimlessly through the woods?

"Oh Mags," Beth felt her defenses crumbling. The day before, the sight of Maggie terrified her. All she saw was a stranger. The person she saw and the sister she knew could not be reconciled in her mind, and what made her stomach churn even more was that Maggie looked at her in the same way. She still did. Like she was some creature from the afterlife. Returned, but not completely whole. In the tiny cracks of her soul, she could see some of her former self shining through. She remembered vividly, all her hopes and dreams that her daddy would get to live out the rest of his days, and when he'd go, it'd be peaceful and quiet. That Maggie and Glenn would have a baby…

The tremor in her hands made her want to hide them in her lap, but she leaned forward anyway, wrapping her arms around Maggie, and this time they both cried. Maggie's tears a combination of hormones and relief, Beth's a catharsis she didn't know she needed.

"I miss Daddy," Beth whispered.

"Me too Bethy," Maggie murmured into her sister's shoulder. It was the first time either had let themselves admit it. It was the first time they could actually speak it out loud, and neither knew how badly they needed each other to mourn the loss of the first important man in their lives.

Beth pulled back after awhile so she could swipe a hand under her dripping nose, "He always knew what to do so I didn't have to."

This time Maggie did reach forward and take Beth's hands, like they were little girls sharing secrets on her childhood bed. "I know Bethy, but now you know what to do, all on your own. And I'm so glad, cuz this little boy or girl is gonna need someone as strong as Hershel Greene. Between the two of us, I know it's you. I wish… I wish I'd known it sooner. I would've been there. I wouldn't have lost you."

Panic rose up Beth's spine, threatening to pull her under. Thinking of being 'lost', of having to claw her way back to this very point, just to be able to sit next to her sister and for both of them just to be breathing.

"I'm stronger Mags, but I'm still just as scared as you," Beth admitted, "I still need you, but I want my bein' here to matter. I don't want to be invisible anymore. I'm not just background noise."

Maggie nodded, tears pricking her eyes again. "Ugh, I swear, all this cryin'! What's the point of a motherly glow and big boobs if I've always got snot runnin' down my face?!"

For the second time Beth laughed, _really_ laughed. She felt something shifting inside her. Happiness? She couldn't place the feeling because the routine had been run, hide, fight, repeat. Beth stood up and held her hand out to her sister, "C'mon, let's clean up ol' Snotface."

* * *

Budge's heightened dog senses were invaluable to Aaron and Daryl that day. At one point Aaron looked at Daryl and asked him why they hadn't thought to use dogs before.

"Prolly cuz not all dogs are like Budge. He's the smartest sum'bitch I've met," Daryl rumbled lowly.

"Thanks," Aaron lowered his binoculars and glanced at his partner.

It took quite a bit of coaxing from Beth for Budge to get in the car with Aaron. He kept hopping out and standing next to Daryl on his motorcycle as if he'd be able to run alongside it. Beth was patient as ever, crouching down so she was eye level with the dog. It was like Budge understood every single word Beth said, because he'd returned to the backseat behind Aaron, and when he was let out, he stayed between the two men no matter where they went.

The neighborhood piqued Aaron's interest because it was one of the few he hadn't scouted within easy driving distance from ASZ. It piqued Daryl's interest because despite it's abandoned appearance, things didn't add up. The roads in the neighborhood had been cleared. There wasn't a shuffling walker in sight, and while there were some remnants of debris, there were no dead bodies to be found. They spent the whole day watching the cul-de-sac, with Aaron listening for any sound. No matter what direction they were facing, Budge faced outwards, covering their backs.

Daryl assumed it was the sun starting to set that had Budge on edge. About thirty minutes before they decided to pack up and head home, Budge began pacing, mohawk raised. Even though ASZ was only about a thirty minute drive away, they never made it a habit to travel in the dark. Daryl and Aaron hadn't heard or seen any imminent threat, but Budge continue to pace circles around them until they were already back on the road.

The trip back was uneventful. As soon as Aaron opened the back passenger door, Budge bolted, immediately on the hunt for Beth. He and Daryl found Beth talking to Eugene in his workshop. Something tightened in his chest at the sight of Beth still wearing his flannel even though it looked like she was wearing all new clean clothing and a new pair of shoes.

"Budgey!" Beth sank down to throw her arms around the dog, "Ya brought him back in one piece. Thanks Daryl."

Daryl grunted out a, "Yer welcome," rather than blurting out, "What're ya doin' with Eugene?"

"C'mon boy, Maggie said we gotta clean you up if you're gonna be my shadow," Beth led Budge by his harness, waved good-bye to Eugene, and fell into step with Daryl.

Over top Daryl's flannel, Beth was also sporting a shoulder holster, her pistol strapped close to her side, and her large hunting knife strapped at her hip. As they walked, Beth's hand rested on the handle of her knife just like when they were still out in the woods getting back to her car.

"How'd it go today?" Daryl asked.

"Good," Beth turned her face up and smiled, "Maggie's havin' a baby."

Another grunt in response. "That why she keeps cryin'?"

"Mmhm," Beth tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "Now what's my excuse for blubberin' like a big baby?"

"Yer a big baby?" Daryl deadpanned.

"Funny Dixon. Careful, might make ya sleep on the floor again 'stead a'movin' in with Maggie and Glenn," Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

Another grunt, and a sinking hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daryl spent the day watching Budge and being jealous that he had spent every night with Beth Greene wrapped around him. Budge had kept Beth safe where he had failed so epically. He wasn't sure why she let him even stand next to her.

They made it to Maggie's house, and Daryl briefly nodded before turning to cross the street.

"Busy right now?" Beth called after him. There was that blinding smile again. Daryl wanted to accuse her of using it as a form of coercion.

He shook his head, "Naw."

"Help me scrub down Budge?"

There was that active volcano again. Yup. Daryl turned and followed her into the house, Budge trotting between them without suspecting a thing.

"Hey Daryl," Maggie looked up from the maps she had spread out all over the dining table, "Bethy, I put a bucket of soap and stuff outside for you to use for Budge."

"Thanks," Beth continued through the house and out to the backyard. There was a stack of towels and the bucket as promised. Budge seemed to sense an unpleasant experience was heading his way and tried to run away, but Daryl was quicker. If Budge didn't already look like a sorry sight with his clumped and matted fur, he sure did flattened out on the ground and whimpering.

"Shoulda had Maggie help ya if she wants the mutt clean," Daryl used one hand to grip Budge's harness and his other to shrug out of his vest and push up his sleeves.

"Maybe, although I'm pretty sure Budge would bite Maggie. He could be pretty vicious if he wanted to," Beth mirrored Daryl's actions, slipping off her weapons and Daryl's flannel shirt. Underneath she was only wearing a flimsy tank top, but she didn't want to get Daryl's shirt soaking wet. Now that Maggie had given her a whole pile of new clothes, it was unlikely he'd offer her another one.

"Thanks a lot," Daryl muttered. One part was sarcasm for Beth deeming him worthy to be bit by her dog and one part was compensating for the discomfort at being eye-level with her breasts in the flimsiest tank top ever invented in the zombie apocalypse.

Beth uncoiled the garden hose and came to stand on one side of Budge while Daryl held him on the other side, "Ready?"

Daryl nodded, trying to look anywhere but at her skin or the goosebumps that erupted up and down her arms, "Let's get this over with 'fore ya catch pneumonia."As soon as the sun started setting, the temperature dipped rapidly. That morning he and Aaron left, he could see his breath forming white clouds puffs.

As if on cue, Beth shivered, and Daryl could feel himself stiffen in his pants, unwelcome mental images of ways to keep her body warm flashing through his mind. Beth turned the hose on, making quick work of rinsing Budge clean with Daryl's help. She turned and flipped open the cap to a bottle of shampoo, pouring some of the soap into her hand and directly onto Budge's fur. Together they lathered Budge up, and to everyone's relief, most of the matting had just been weeks of accumulated dirt and mud hardened into his fur. Dipping her hand back into the bucket, Beth retrieved a pair of scissors, and she realized the shivering was no longer because it was getting cold outside.

She froze in place, clutching the scissors in her hands, and suddenly feeling lightheaded. Daryl saw every bit of color drain from her body, and he gently reached over and pried the scissors out of her grasp. He quickly clipped Budge's fur and then tossed the scissors back into the bucket, out of sight.

"C'mon Greene, let's get Budge rinsed off, and then he'll be good as new," Daryl's voice was gentle. Again it felt rough and intimate.

Beth nodded, shaking the chill off of her. She turned the hose to Budge, and by the time they were done, the sun had nearly set. She handed Daryl one of the towels and moved to recoil the hose back onto its stand. Before the towel even made contact with Budge's dripping fur, he pounced back up onto his feet and shook himself off so rigorously, seeking revenge on the evil oppressive humans. Daryl released a torrent of expletives trying to shield himself with the towel to absolutely no avail.

Budge trotted off to a far corner of the grass, where he could avoid any more punishment. The front of Daryl clothes were completely damp, but then he looked up at Beth to find a wicked grin slowly spreading across her face. In her hand was the hose, fingers imperceptibly twitching on the nozzle handle. Before she could do anything, he had his arms around her waist, and it was all over. Beth shrieked and immediately squeezed the nozzle, spraying Daryl wherever she could reach. In their struggle, they got tangled in the hose and sprawled out on the grass, Daryl managing to come out on top and in possession of the nozzle.

There was a brief moment where he was holding her down, and Beth glared up at him, "Don't you dare!" But it was too late. Her words were literally drowned out by the water sprayed in her face and all down her front. She was strong and she managed to get her arms free to knock the hose out of Daryl hands, but they were both completely soaked, out of breath… and he was still on top of her.

Before Daryl could hesitate, Beth fisted her hands up in the wet flannel fabric and pulled him down to her, roughly pressing her lips to his. It only took a second before his lips started moving on hers. Beth completely got lost in the feel of having him pressed over her. She'd never felt so safe or protected than having his body covering hers. All the months of anguish and lost time were poured into this moment. She yielded to him, allowing him entrance to her mouth, returning each passionate stroke of his tongue against hers. When he finally pulled away, his pants were more than just tight. The strain was unbearable and Daryl knew Beth could feel him against her thigh. He kept his forehead pressed to hers, his eyes shut tight to the rest of the world, savoring the feel of her shallow breaths and her chest heaving as she tried to bring down her heart rate.

Thank God for Maggie's obliviousness. Beth half-expected her to be standing over them when she opened her eyes. Instead all she saw was Daryl. Piercing blue eyes peered down at her, his face a mixture of worship and fear. He slowly peeled himself off her, and helped her to her feet. Budge lay sprawled out in the grass, a look of complete disinterest on his face tossed their way before he lazily began to lick himself. Daryl looked back at Beth and realized his hands were still holding her sides, thumbs caressing her skin up under her shirt. He cleared his throat, reaching behind her and helping her into his flannel.

The door swung open, and Maggie poked her head out, "Daryl, in case Beth hadn't told you, everyone's comin' over here for dinner." Her eyes tracked up and down their bodies, water dripping from their clothes. "If ya wanna change too…"

Beth's face was flushed, and she could still feel Daryl on her swollen lips, "Thanks." She turned back towards him, but he was already reaching for his vest.

"I gotta go," he mumbled, all but jogging around the the corner of the house and out of sight.

Budge trotted after him, watching him through the wrought iron fence posts until Beth called him back to her. She toweled him off as best she could, "Now that is how ya scare someone off."


	3. Chapter 3

An empty apartment welcomed Daryl back to its warm dark confines. He sighed, trying not to let his mind wander. Hastily changing into another pair of jeans, he lifted the lid of his trunk and realized his only other long sleeve flannel was wrapped around a soaking wet, leggy blonde.

"Fuck it," Daryl muttered, pulling out a sweater Carol tried to force on him weeks earlier. He'd almost ripped the sleeves off, but then reasoned one of the other guys could probably wear it. Aaron or Rick could pull off this prissy shit. He slipped the thick cable knit sweater over his head and swore again. He looked dopey as hell, but he shrugged. Wasn't like anyone would see him.

He banged around the garage and consoled himself by picking up a tool and getting to work on one of two spare bikes broken down in parts in Aaron and Eric's garage.

"Daryl, Aaron and I are headed over to Maggie and Glenn's. You gonna be long? We can wait for ya," Eric poked his head in through the door.

"Naw, y'all go ahead," Daryl grunted. He turned his back again and went back to work, intending to maybe do an oil change, some task that would likely get grease all over this bitchy sweater.

Moments later, it was Aaron poking his head in, "You're comin' to dinner right?"

Daryl stopped his overzealous clanging, "Naw."

"Why? It's for Beth," Aaron opened the door a little wider and leaned against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest.

"Don't need to be there," Daryl said. Then he went back to the clanging. Cuz if there's too much noise, you can't talk over it right? Wrong.

Behind him, Aaron was motioning for Eric to go ahead, and they'd follow behind. He closed the door behind him and moved further into the garage, picking up a spare part and putting it down. Scooting some hunk of metal he couldn't recognize out of his way.

"You used to be somebody's, but now you're just yours," Aaron called back the memory of one of their first trips out, trying to bring in a wayward horse named Buttons.

Daryl looked up at Aaron, setting a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He waited expectantly for what his friend was about to say.

Aaron took a seat on an empty milk crate, "I don't think you're just yours. I don't think you have been for a long time."

The downside to working on bikes in Aaron's garage was that Aaron usually expected something in the way of conversation. _Before_ , Daryl felt so empty and lost that Aaron's chatter felt like a rudder, giving his thoughts some direction. Talking about plans, the next recruiting trip, the future of ASZ, it was an easier distraction than dwelling on what had happened, what was gone forever, and what would never be. It was a nice change of pace from awkward silence, succinct one-word answers, or just plain grunting. _Now_ , he felt like he just wanted to hold on to everything that had happened in the last two days, like a special little treasure that belonged to only him.

Only problem was he just kept letting it go too far. Something inside of him ignored everything his brain was telling him. To back off, to give Beth space, to help her heal. Instead it felt like he had no willpower and if he stuck around too long, he would just damage her.

Daryl always knew when Aaron was waiting for a response, so he huffed out, "So?"

Aaron slapped his knees, using his forward momentum to stand, " _So_ , maybe you belong to Beth. In which case, she's going to be expecting you to be there with her. _Especially_ when she'll be meeting a lot of new people. You don't strike me as the kinda guy who likes to disappoint the ones who are important to him." With that, he left Daryl to his thoughts, fully intending to be one of those people who got to know Beth a little better and make her feel welcome. That is, if Budge would let him near her.

Maggie and Glenn's living and dining room were packed with people. Most Daryl recognized, more than a handful he knew Beth wouldn't. His eyes immediately scanned the crowd for her, spotting her making polite conversation with one of the sentries, Todd or Tom or something. Either way, he didn't like it. Todd-Tom leaned in just a little too close, eyes roamed just a little too far down the deep v of Beth's shirt. Not his flannel, but some pale green thing that clung to every curve of her body. She had a short leather jacket over the thin material, but she'd piled her hair up on top of her head, exposing her long graceful neck and delicate collar bone. If it hadn't been for Budge planted firmly between them, he would've pulled Beth away from him. Of course then he'd have to talk to her, and after his spectacularly brave exit from the backyard, well, he felt his feet glued to that one spot just inside the front door.

"Hey Brother, how was the trip?" Rick approached him, handing him one of the beers they kept on hand for special occasions.

"Fine," Daryl didn't make eye contact. Rick followed Daryl's line of sight to Beth.

"Spent all day outside the walls with Maggie and Beth," Rick mentioned, "Gonna be real busy setting up some new defenses. Beth's idea."

At the mention of Beth outside the walls, Daryl looked at Rick for the first time, "Defenses?"

"Yeah. Some really good ideas. Ideas that coulda kept us safe at the prison," Rick shook his head, "What were we doin' keepin' her locked away inside? A small group of walkers came out while we were out there too. She's so small, I just assumed… well, she can move. That, or I'm gettin' old."

"Mm," Daryl's eyes went back to Beth. Maggie walked by and smiled up at Todd-Tom as she handed them each a drink. That was when he spotted the tremble in Beth's hand as she accepted the cup. She flashed a look at her sister before Maggie moved back over to sit with Michonne and Sasha. Maggie didn't notice it. Daryl did.

Rick was still singing Beth's praises when Daryl just walked away mid-sentence. People kept trying to stop him to chat about God-knows-what, but he just kept walking till he was at Beth's side. He grabbed Beth's hand and tugged her back through the crowd, leaving Todd-Tom as well as a few others staring after them in confusion. Fuck them, Daryl thought.

He didn't let go of her hand until they made it out the front door. Beth released an explosive sigh, "Thanks for that. The walls were starting to close in on me a bit."

"So why'd ya talk to the asshole?" Daryl dropped Beth's hand and shoved them into his pockets.

"I dunno, Tim came up to me, " Beth shrugged. Tim. Pfft, Todd-Tom-Tim. Whatever.

"Ya told me you were gonna stay with Maggie today. I wouldn't have taken Budge if I'd known ya were gonna spend all day putting down walkers." Daryl growled, "The hell ya tryin'a do Greene, get yourself killed?"

Beth reared back, "I'm sorry, are you mad or something'?"

"Somethin'" Daryl muttered under his breath, taking a sip of his beer and setting it on the porch railing. He tugged at the collar of the sweater, not used to having something up around the back of his neck. He glanced back over at Beth, and she was just leaning against the railing patiently waiting for him to stop being such a little bitch. He blamed the sweater for his behavior.

"You go outside the walls every day. Are you sayin' it's only safe for you out there? Whatdya think I'm too weak to be out there?"

"Ya know I ain't sayin' that," Daryl began, but Beth cut him off.

"Ya ain't the only person who cares about keepin' people safe. I'd been out there this whole time. I watched Budge's owner sacrifice himself just so we could get away. There are bad people out there right now, just waitin' to find some place like this. If spendin' a couple hours outside the walls will help keep bad people out and good people safe, then I'm gonna do it!" The volume of Beth's voice rose, but Daryl could see the tremor in her hands begin to take over her whole body. She turned away from him, hugging her arms to her body and trying to calm herself down. Mental images of having to pull Budge away. Running as fast as she could and hearing her friend being beaten to death. His screams. Beth's breaths came in shallow pants, and spots pricked the edges of her vision.

And then she felt his arms around her. He held her from behind, the same way she had outside the moonshine-shack. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and "it's gon' be okay," in her ear as she felt herself self-destruct.

"Shhh," Daryl murmured, "I'm sorry, everyone _is_ safe. I'm sorry." As if he couldn't feel like any more of an asshole, he basically berated Beth into an anxiety attack. It was second-nature for a Dixon to do harm, it only further justified his running away.

"Well, everyone _was_ safe, but that's gonna change here shortly," a voice rang out in the darkness.

Beth and Daryl both froze. They looked out to see a man emerge from the shadows, a sentry walking in front of him with his hands bound behind his back. Whoever he was, he wasn't very tall, but his body was thick with muscle and his shoulders were broad. Daryl stiffened when the man drew his gun, and beside him, Beth whispered, "Marcus."

"Whatdyou want?" Daryl asked.

Marcus just grinned, held up the gun to the sentry's temple and pulled the trigger. Beth shrieked, seeing the body crumple to the ground. Bile rose up the back of her throat. That was what she must have looked like, blood splattering and then just nothing.

"I wanna see everyone dead. Well, everyone except her," Marcus pointed, "Been trackin' you and that mutt for weeks. Then yer boyfriend was snoopin' around where we set up camp. Led us back to a pretty nice set-up here. Well, we figured we better get a move on. Wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. That part's always my favorite."

Daryl had his fingers closed around Beth's wrist, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Marcus brought his fingers up to his lips and let out a piercing whistle, and Daryl was pushing Beth down just as gunfire erupted. Beth could feel tiny shards of glass rain down on them as the front windows of Maggie's house shattered above them. She wriggled beneath Daryl trying to reach for her gun. The men weren't trying to hit them, their guns were aimed higher, some were just firing into the air, but Daryl still draped himself over her, trying to shield her from the possible stray bullet. From what he could tell there were maybe a dozen men firing their guns behind Marcus. And emerging from the shadows behind _them_ were scores of walkers.

* * *

This was not Rick's first rodeo. As soon as the first shot was fired, only seconds passed before people began to scatter. Sasha was rushing upstairs to try and get a good position to fire back. Budge practically threw himself at the front door, trying to get out, but there were so many people in Maggie and Glenn's house, and everyone was pushing to get to their positions for an attack on the town. Glenn somehow managed to flatten he and Budge down to the floor just as shots rang out.

"Beth!" Maggie tried to scream over the sound of the gunfire. She'd watched Daryl and Beth walk out front and had seen their shadows in front of the porch windows. Terror clawed at her insides that Beth was directly in the line of fire, but Rick kept a firm hold on her to keep her from standing until the men stopped firing.

Just like the Governor's attack, these men were trying to use walkers as a weapon. They didn't know how many sentries were killed or injured, but at least one if not both gates had to be open. Rick's first priority was to get Tara and Abe out of ASZ and somewhere far enough they could set off a distraction to draw away the inevitable herd being lured to all the sounds of gunfire.

"Beth!" Maggie army-crawled over to the front door, flinging it open to find Beth and Daryl flattened out on the porch floor. Hearing Maggie above them, Daryl and Beth scrambled inside just as shots were returned. Four of Marcus' men crumpled to the ground, sending the others scattering. Budge shot out into the darkness before anyone could reach out and grab him. Beth moved to follow him, but Daryl hauled her back into the house.

"Maggie," Glenn called to them. He'd thrown open their entryway closet and was passing out guns.

"Abe and Tara are out, luckily no one saw them, and the walkers are too busy heading this way to care about them," Rick gripped his walkie-talkie in one hand and accepted a gun from Glenn in the other. He crouched low, peering out the broken front windows, "Those assholes are on the move."

Daryl gripped Beth's elbow, "You called that one guy Marcus. Ya know 'em?" This drew everyone's attention to Beth as she tried to get her anxiety under control. Her hands were shaking as she checked the clip of her gun and snapped it back in place.

She nodded, "M-marcus is the only one whose name I know. H-he killed Leo, my friend. Budge came with me a little bit aways to go pee. It was getting dark and we'd made camp for the night. They'd been tracking us I guess, and then they appeared just when we let our guard down."

"What d'they want Beth?" Rick asked.

"They love to kill. They love watching the walkers kill. I heard them say to Leo that they wished they were walkers too, but then they'd be too dumb to enjoy people being ripped apart," Beth choked out.

Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and Daryl all looked at one another, letting the meaning of Beth's words sink in. Michonne's voice broke the silence, "We've still got four on the run, but one of 'ems wounded. The walkers keep coming. We have to close the gates."

"We need people picking 'em off from up high," Rick was thinking aloud, "We need the walkie talkies. Everyone needs to be accounted for. Sasha's up on Maggie's house, get someone on Mrs. Niedermeyer's roof, her house is pretty tall. We need an ETA on Abe and Tara. The gates have to be closed so more of 'em ain't pilin' in here. Daryl, we need to find these fuckers."

Beth lived in fear for weeks that Marcus and his group of psychopaths would catch up to her. They had found her, and she was both stricken with guilt that she'd led danger to her family and overwhelmed with relief that she wouldn't have to face them alone. There was something to be said about homefield advantage. Marcus may have had a monopoly on mayhem, but Rick's tolerance for fuckery rested at nil.

"Gotta close those gates," Rick echoed Michonne's sentiments, leading the group out the back of the house.

"What about those four guys?" Glenn asked.

"We'll find 'em," Rick's rumbling words were an ominous promise, "Glenn, Maggie, Beth, do ya think y'all could start mowin' down these walkers, give Daryl and me a chance to slip through and get to the gates?"

Maggie nodded, but Glenn looked at her, "I think you and Beth should head to Rick's. Protect Carl and Judith."

"And what, leave ya for walker bait?" Maggie asked, "We ain't splittin' up."

"Stay with Maggie," Daryl handed over an extra magazine to Beth, fingertips grazing her arm. And then they were gone. Maggie didn't give Glenn any option but to stick by her, because she bolted right out into the crowd of walkers, firing her gun at those closest to get the rest of horde's attention. Beth and Glenn were right at her heels, and when they'd closed the distance, Beth immediately put her back to Maggie's. There was no end in sight to the horde, but the Greene girls just kept firing side by side, and Glenn slowly backed them down the street till they made it to the armory. It was obvious they'd run out of ammunition before every last walker was down, and with Daryl and Rick gone, Glenn focused on the other tasks at hand. Put down walkers, make sure everyone else in town were safe. Aaron and Eric were already inside loading up, and wordlessly handed over more loaded magazines. It took only minutes before walkers were banging at the door.

"How many more?" Aaron asked grimly.

"Too many if those gates aren't shut," Maggie said, and she reached for her walkie-talkie, "Rick? Have ya made it yet?"

The speaker only returned static.

* * *

They stuck to the shadows, and made it to the first gate without issue. A few other townspeople were already there, clearing the area so they could shut the gate. Rick directed as many people as possible to climb up in the sentry stands so they could fire down on the walkers, further drawing them away from homes where people might be hiding. As Rick gave leadership, Daryl tuned his senses to their surroundings. Somewhere in all the chaos, there were four men still looking for anyone to kill. If Marcus was among the four who survived, he was going to be looking for Beth to do God knows what with her. Something worse than death.

The second gate proved more of a problem. The gate was completely retracted, and walkers were steadily streaming through.

"We're gonna have to get up onto the sentry platform and wait for Abe and Tara to set off the alarms," Rick whispered as they edged along a row of still vacant houses.

"Gotta find those pricks who did this," Daryl had his bow raised, unsettled by the level of control they had in the situation.

"They coulda run off," Rick looked concerned at this possibility. They all knew what that would mean. More fear, more lives lost. The bad guys always came back.

They were around there somewhere, Daryl was sure of it. He imagined Marcus with his hands on Beth, and had to fight down the urge to abandon Rick and go find her. He heard a series of loud explosions in the distance and knew Abe and Tara would be hauling ass to get back to ASZ. Agonizing minutes passed before the herd began to thin enough that Daryl and Rick could come down off their perch. They each had to put down a few walkers, but even the bursts of gunfire were becoming more sporadic.

Just as the gate latched into place, Daryl swung his bow back into his hands, and then the world went to black.

The kickback on Beth's rifle would leave her shoulder black and blue, but they couldn't stop. Townspeople began joining the attack on the dead once they witnessed Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Aaron and Eric reeling them in and mowing them down. Gunfire seemed to be coming from all directions, and Michonne came by to take a gun and some ammo so she could start firing from one of the sentry perches at the wall. A grin spread across Maggie's face when a series of loud explosions went off in the distance.

"That's Abe and Tara!" Maggie yelled to Beth. She nearly burst into tears feeling the tide begin to shift in their favor. Despite the ringing in her ears, she could've sworn she'd heard a dog barking. She spun, straining to figure out the source of the sound, and on the corner of the street, she spotted Budge jumping and turning in place as if he was trying to get her attention.

Heedless of the gunfire, Beth began to run towards Budge, there being only one explanation for his antics. Daryl. Once she and Budge made it over to the next block, Budge slowed, quietly stalking his prey. What she saw next had her heart leaping up into her throat. Marcus and the three other sick fucks who survived Sasha and Michonne's assaults were standing over an unconscious Rick and Daryl.

The first thought that registered in Daryl's mind was that his head felt like it'd been split open. The second thought acknowledged his hands and feet were bound. The third thought was that he was gonna kill someone. He opened his eyes, and four assholes were grinning down at Rick and him like they were shiny new toys to break in on Christmas day.

"Ya got the rope Dan?" Marcus asked, "I think this one's wakin' up from his nap."

Daryl glanced around, and the guy Marcus addressed came forward with some cord he'd looped into a crude noose. Dan limped and that's when Daryl saw a slash just above his left knee. He momentarily considered kicking at the wound, but even blinking was taking a tremendous amount of effort. The two other guys pulled him up by his arms, slipping the noose around his neck. Rick began to regain consciousness, groaning and trying to sit up. They'd prepared a noose for him as well. The longer Daryl was awake, the clearer Marcus' plan became. They were going to string them up by their necks up on the gate for the walkers to reach through and pick apart. Rick struggled against the two men, but that only made Marcus chuckle.

"The leaders always struggle, as if you have to be brave for the sheep who follow you. Look around, there's no one here," Marcus grinned, "The only thing they'll see is what's left of you. Just long enough to fear the last moments of their lives before we gut them too."

He reached down, unsheathed a long knife, and nodded to the two men. The rope was slung over the top of the fence, and they slowly used it to raise Rick and Daryl till each noose tightened and hauled them up just high enough so their toes could barely skim the surface of the pavement. Marcus arm swung ready to slice Rick's belly open when Budge leapt out and pounced, jaws clamped firmly down on his wrist, puncturing the skin there and making him drop the knife. With the leader on the ground, Beth stepped out, opening fire on three stunned lackies, too stupid to draw their guns. Rick and Daryl dropped to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Through the spots that clouded Daryl's vision, he wasn't sure who looked more feral, Budge as his teeth sank down around Marcus' jugular or Beth Greene as she stepped up to each man and put a round in each of their skulls without even batting an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and Glenn ran up on the scene just as Beth dropped to her knees, frantically pulling the ropes from Rick and Daryl's necks. Rick had passed out again, and Glenn was over him in a second, checking his pulse. Maggie made sure the gate was firmly locked, before helping Glenn get Rick upright.

"Bethy c'mon, we've gotta get 'em to the doctor. Carol and Rosita are already there with Dr. Jones," Maggie motioned.

Outside the gate, a couple dozen walkers pressed their arms through, trying to grab at Beth and Daryl. Budge paced in front of them, growling at them. He looked terrifying, blood still soaking his fur. No doubt the scent of fresh blood only taunted the walkers. Beth got a shoulder under Daryl's arm, and he shakily stood, grumbling that he was alright and could walk just fine.

"Dixon, just humor Budge, he was pretty worried," Beth feebly joked.

Daryl's arm tightened around Beth, making her stop walking. She looked him up and down, concerned she was moving him too quickly or he was hurt somewhere she hadn't noticed before. He reached up with his free hand and nudged her chin up so her eyes focused on his.

"Greene," Daryl cleared his throat, "Yer dog's fuckin' terrifying."

Budge chose that moment to wedge himself between Daryl's and Beth's legs, desperate for some attention. Beth didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or kiss the man so she just shook her head, shooed Budge away, and got them moving again. The hospital was set up right in the middle of ASZ in one of the largest houses. Each room was converted to accommodate the sick or the injured, gradually filling up with whatever medical equipment could be brought back on supply runs.

As soon as they walked in the door, Carol and Rosita came over and whisked Rick and Daryl into a room, leaving Beth in the middle of what would have been the living room. There were at least a dozen people sitting in chairs or lying on cots, and that didn't include whoever was in the bedrooms seriously hurt. Beth looked past the injured, and she wished she hadn't. Five bodies wrapped up in blankets were piled up on what would have been a very grand dining room table. All of this was because she'd passed through those gates two days before.

Glenn emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water, which he handed to Beth. "Are you okay?"

The real answer would have been no, but she felt it easier just to nod. "Where's Maggie?"

"She'll be out in a second. I asked Rosita to check her and just make sure everything is okay with the baby."

Beth's head snapped up at the mention of the baby, "Is Maggie feeling okay? Where is she, I wanna be with her."

"She's feeling fine. I'm the one who worries," Glenn admitted. He ushered Beth out of the house to sit on the front porch steps. True to his word, Maggie came out just a few minutes later, slipping her jacket on and rolling her eyes.

"Everything's fine. Heartbeat, no pain, nothin'. Just tired, and there's still so much work to be done." She radioed around asking where help was needed. The biggest clean-up was over on the next street where hundreds of walks littered the street. Aaron, Eric, Michonne, Morgan, and Eugene were already starting to load up the walker bodies, careful to be sure each had a head shot and stabbing any stragglers quickly. Maggie and Beth were put to work with that task while the others carried the bodies to a pickup and trailer. For only the third time since Beth met Budge, he'd wandered off, returning only after the sun had risen, and Beth's arms ached with rolling over walker bodies and putting them down. She took a break to kneel down and hug Budge to her, and when she pulled away, more blood dotted her pale green blouse. Marcus' blood stained the fabric, and suddenly she felt the urge to sit and put her head between her knees.

She forced herself to take in long slow breaths through her nose, trying not to think of the smell as being Marcus' smell. "You know when Morgan and I were running around town looking for those men, we saw your dog," Michonne called over to her.

Beth raised her head in Michonne's direction, her vision still slightly blurred. "Huh?"

"Your dog. He was running all over town like he was looking for something or _someone_. He also was running up to every single house barking like crazy, scratching at their front doors as if he was raising alarm to what was going on outside their windows. We even saw him distract a walker and lure it off from two men who'd gotten cornered," Michonne leaned against the pitchfork she'd been wielding, "He might not like anyone but you and the redneck, but he helped save the town."

Budge nuzzled up against Beth again, tongue lolling out like he'd just hid his favorite bone, not avenged his owner's death. He was covered in all manner of gore, but Beth reached up and scratched him behind the ears, deciding she'd give him a day before she put him through the traumatic experience of another bath.

Abe and Tara made it back to ASZ, banged up, but no worse for wear. For over an hour, they set up noisemakers to lead a herd away from ASZ, and then they had the dangerous task of circumventing the walkers and making it back to ASZ undetected. Sasha returned to her post up in the church belltower, only to find Spencer with two bullet wounds to the chest, and a sudden hunger for human flesh. If Sasha hadn't come to Glenn and Maggie's dinner, that would have been her.

Aaron and Eric eventually left to take a post on one of the sentry perches because six of them had been gunned down by Marcus and his malicious band of murderers. They would add those bodies to the ones that needed to be buried later. Maggie, Glenn, and Beth all stuck together until every walker body had been dumped out in the woods to be burned. With Rick down for the count, Maggie was queen bee, tasking Eugene with casting more bullets. Tara went with him to help.

"We're completely vulnerable if Marcus wasn't working alone," Maggie whispered to Beth. Beth reached over and took Maggie's hand, sisters lending one another strength.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Beth whispered back, "I led them straight here."

"Shh," Maggie shook her head, "Bad men and women always find their way to us. They'll always wanna snuff out our light. Remember what Daddy said, 'We all got jobs to do.'"

Beth willed the tears to keep from forming, and nodded her head. "Budge and I can go grab Leo's truck, get these bodies outta her quicker."

Maggie looked to Glenn and nodded, "Glenn can do that. You come with me."

Together, the two Greene women went from house to house, checking to make sure no one was missing, no one was injured or bitten, and if there were any able-bodied, asking them to venture out and help begin to patch up their safe haven. Maggie wanted her sister nearby, but Beth found it soothing being able to talk to people, offer support where it was needed. It helped her not to worry how Daryl was faring back in the makeshift hospital. She wanted to go be with him, sit by his side, but after the adrenaline had worn away, she suddenly felt shy about going to check on one of ASZ's most prominent figures.

Rick came to, hearing Daryl bat away Carol's ministrations. His surrogate brother sprung off the creaky cot, pulling on his now blood soaked sweater, snatching the bottle of Tylenol she was trying to feed him.

"Carol, dammit, fuck off!" Daryl waved her away. She'd entered the room with a glass of water and tried to hold the cup to his mouth to drink like he was some invalid.

"Daryl you've got a concussion, ya gotta take somethin'," Carol forced the glass of water into his hands, "We've gotta keep you under observation so you don't fall asleep."

"Wipe Rick's ass, I'm fine," Daryl searched around for his bow, then remembered Beth hadn't carried it with her cuz she'd been supporting his weight all the way to the hospital house. Beth.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good," Rick croaked out. His neck burned something awful, but his waking seemed to renew Carol's enthusiasm. She moved over to Rick's cot, giving Daryl the perfect distraction to slip out the door. He was down the front steps before he heard Carol's exasperated call for him to come back.

Admittedly, he was still a bit wobbly, but he wasn't leaving his bow laying around in the street. He retraced his steps back to the front gate, spotting his bow as well as the four bodies Beth and Budge took down. Slinging the weapon over his shoulder, he gave Marcus' body a swift kick for good measure. He spit onto the face of the nearly severed head angered that that one movement had him briefly staggering back. He placed his hands on his knees, forcing himself to take in slow deep breaths through his nose. He wasn't passing out in the middle of the street and giving Carol the satisfaction. Once he regained control, he stood and began the trek back to his apartment. He looked down at the ruined sweater, and he almost liked it better for its dark splotches of what he assumed was his own blood.

One house Daryl passed on the way home revealed a dozing Budge on the front porch. As soon as he passed, the German shepherd's head perked up and the dog came trotting after Daryl. He waved to Aaron and Eric in the near distance before retreating back inside for hopefully a hot shower. He wasn't sure what damage Marcus' group had done to ASZ, but the solar panels would always be a vulnerable target.

To his immense relief, Daryl discovered hot water and the healing powers of a shower. Climbing the stairs alone seemed like a great triumph. After managing not to keel over in the shower, he slipped on a pair of boxers and decided to reward himself with a few minutes lying down. Dimly he realized how much of a jackass he must've looked like, curled up on the bed in only his boxers with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders while the rest of the community were out dealing with the dead.

He turned over on his side, and Budge's face rested on the mattress right near his. "Hey boy," he spoke, voice all rusty. Budge's tail immediately began wagging, and he whimpered a response.

"I ain't 'sposed to sleep, but I'm just gon' close my eyes for a couple minutes. Make sure ya wake me up if it's been too long," Daryl shut his eyes, and he was out.

When he opened his eyes again, it wasn't Budge's face resting on the mattress, but Beth's. She'd pulled his leather armchair to the side of his bed and stacked her arms on the bed, pillowing her head over top of them. As soon as he stirred, her eyelids lifted, and the deep blue of her eyes were staring into his.

"How long I been out?" Daryl asked.

"Mm, only 'bout an hour I guess. I had a timer set to make sure ya woke up. Carol said ya stumbled out of the hospital house like a belligerent Frankenstein," the corner of Beth's mouth twitched into a smile, amused at the mental image conjured up by Carol's words.

"Hmph," Daryl grunted, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, "Gotta get up and get out there."

"Out where?" Beth asked.

"Outside, lots to be done," Daryl cleared his throat, trying to sit up.

Beth laughed again, a light sparkling quality to it, like the last twenty-four hours hadn't been hell. "Don't worry, Maggie n' I took care of it."

"Oh yeah? There ain't a couple hundred rotting corpses outside my window?" Daryl sat up slowly, propping his blanket clad back against the cool wall behind him. He made to swing his legs off the bed, but Beth blocked his way.

"As a matter of fact, all the bodies are outside the walls, ready to burn _tomorrow_. We've got replacement sentries, and Sasha is up in the bell tower. Rick is being a very cooperative patient by the way, in case you needed some motivation to follow his lead," Beth leaned back in the chair. She was still dressed in the previous night's clothing, and the fact that the sun was setting already was fucking with Daryl's already slightly hazy mind.

"Hmph," Daryl grunted. He was pleased to find out the throbbing in his head had dulled to a persistent ache, and he chuckled to himself dreaming that he'd had a conversation with the dog.

"Well what're you gon' do then now all the work's done?" Daryl asked, "Don't ya wanna get some sleep in that big ol' bed Glenn and Maggie have for ya at their house?"

Beth stood up and crossed the small space, "We're all actually temporarily displaced. With the windows all broken at Glenn and Maggie's it's pretty cold, so they're bunkin' at Rick's to help keep an eye on Carl n' Judy. Michonne and Aaron are still on watch, so I told 'em I'd keep an eye on ya."

"What're ya my chaperone now?" Daryl rumbled low and raspy.

"Nah, don't want ya acting like a dick. _But_ , I did bring ya somethin' to eat, and that Tylenol ya left on the kitchen sink is right here next to your food if ya wanna stop bein' a jackass and take some," Beth reached into the drawer and pulled out a fork.

She left the plate on the counter. Just as well, he probably would've flipped her off if she'd come at him ready to spoon feed him like he was Lil' Asskicker.

"Ima shower," Beth retreated to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Budge roused from his spot curled up on the floor, and patiently sat by the kitchen counter, waiting for Daryl to slowly ease himself off the bed. Every muscle in his body protested, as he reached for his now dry flannel. He wrapped a blanket around his lower half. This time he was the one climbing up onto the stool and dropping bits of food onto the floor for Budge.

The bathroom door opened, releasing steam and the scent of Beth's soap into the room. Daryl studiously kept his eyes on his plate, suspecting she would slip back into his flannel and her legs would finish him off in his weakened state. Mirroring his position, she came to stand over the other side of the counter, elbows resting over the edge of the sink.

Since her legs were effectively out of sight, Daryl chanced a glance up at Beth just as he was bringing his fork up to his mouth. The neckline of his flannel shirt gaped where she was leaning over the sink smiling down at Budge, and every single pea rolled off the fork before his mouth could close around the food. Budge immediately went to work on the vegetables littered all over the carpet, and Daryl covered up his blunder by reaching for the Tylenol. He felt ok, but it was _obviously_ the concussion that was rendering him incapable of feeding himself.

"C'mon Greene. We always share," Daryl pushed the plate in Beth's direction. He unscrewed the lid of the Tylenol bottle while she helped herself to some of the canned chicken, peas, and rice. Daryl began to slide off the stool to get himself a cup of water, but Beth beat him to it. There was an empty cup he'd left overturned by the sink, which she filled from the tap without even looking up at him. She was too intent on the food in front of her, feeding herself with her right hand and placing the cup in front of him with her left.

The apartment was once again a safe haven where they could talk—or not talk— and pretend like the world hadn't ended. The only difference this time was the walkie-talkie perched up on the counter. Maggie wanted Beth to stay with her and Glenn, insisting Glenn could take the couch and they could share the guest bedroom at Rick's house. There was something about Daryl's little apartment that just seemed so much less complicated. Maggie couldn't argue that someone needed to watch over Daryl just in case, and Beth hadn't really asked for her opinion. Instead she took a walkie-talkie so she could be reached at any time, kissed her sister and walked over to find both Daryl and Budge passed out.

After Budge licked their plate clean he laid directly in front of the door. Their personal bodyguard. Beth returned to the leather chair and propped her feet up. On Daryl's bedside table she'd set her gun, Glenn's digital watch with an alarm set to go off in two hours, and the walkie-talkie. Daryl approached the edge of the bed, fingers hovering at the hem of his flannel shirt.

Beth looked up at him expectantly, "What is it?"

"Yer gonna see some scars on my back," Daryl said simply. He finally met her eyes and she just blinked at him.

"Daryl, you see my scars all the time," she motioned to the fading but still prominent lines on her face.

With a stiff nod, he pulled the shirt over his head, and what had Beth gasping and on her feet weren't the old scars inflicted upon him a lifetime ago, instead, it was black and blue marks surrounding the raw rope burned skin around his neck. She grabbed his upper arms and turned him to face her, leaning in until Daryl's senses were inundated by her warmth and her scent. Beth gingerly traced the pads of her fingertips along what she knew would be tender flesh. Daryl's breath hitched, not for pain, but for the electric current that ran through his body at her touch. She lowered her hand and slowly tilted her face up to look up at him, and she couldn't help the tears that began to slip down her cheeks.

She could have lost him. After all they'd been through, he could've slipped right through her fingers. If she hadn't gotten there in time. If Budge hadn't led her to him. There were so many ways everything could have been worse, but seeing Daryl hurt because of her opened the floodgates. Every pent up emotion she'd bottled up sprang out of her. Guilt and fear, and he was the one being strong, pulling her into his arms and holding her to the broad expanse of his chest.

Daryl snaked one arm around Beth's waist, pressing her to him, his other hand reaching up to cradle the back of her head. He stroked the nape of her neck with his thumb, feeling the fluttering of her pulse beneath his skin. Beth's face was burning. She'd been back in Daryl Dixon's life for three days. Each of those days she'd cried hysterically and her being alive had nearly gotten him killed. She pulled away from him slightly to bring her hands up to her face, trying to staunch of flow of her tears with the backs of hands.

Had it been any other woman, the sight of tears would've had Daryl scratching his head in bewilderment. However, everything Beth had been through had been so legitimately terrifying he was surprised she could even function at all, let alone come into a community softened by comfort and help to keep those around her safe. He was in awe of this tiny powerhouse. He would do anything to comfort her.

Unfortunately, being a complete jackass, he had no clue what to do to help her stop crying. So instead he bent his head down and took her lips between his. The kiss was tender and hesitant. Beth pulled away and breathily whispered, "Daryl." It was the best sound he thought he'd ever heard in his whole life.

She surged back up into him, her small hands planted on his hips as she rose up on tip-toe to kiss him again. Daryl could taste the saltiness of her tears on her parted lips, his tongue sliding in alongside hers. She moaned against his mouth, all the pain and anguish replaced by this burning heat ignited low in her belly and radiating out through her whole body. She'd broken down in front of him, and each time he'd helped her pick up the pieces. It made her want to give him everything she had to give.

They got lost in each other, Daryl rucking up the fabric of his shirt on Beth, hands gliding up and down the smooth planes of lean legs till they grazed her panties trimmed in lace. Her fingers tugged at the blanket wrapped low on his waist, but when she dipped her hand into his boxers to cup him, Daryl stepped back.

He knew he was getting carried away, and he felt light-headed, more so from the blood rushing to his pulsing length than from the concussion.

"Are you feeling okay?" Beth asked, a rosy flush blooming across her cheeks, down the swell of each breast. Her lips were swollen and parted, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Don't gotta do this Beth," Daryl cupped her cheek, gently pulling her to him to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. They were standing so close to the heat, one small step and they'd burst into flames.

"Please Daryl? I don't want to think about anything else but you," Beth pleaded, "Let me take care of you."

One look from her, and he was diving head first into the fiery depths. She placed a hand on his chest, urging him to lay back. She slipped her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, and tugged them down and off his legs. Daryl's erection sprang free, contradicting what his brain was telling him and the words he'd just spoken.

Her perfectly plump lips closed around the head of his dick, sucking and licking tantalizingly slow. Her blue eyes fixed on his face, as she swirled her tongue around him like she was savoring a lollypop. Leaning back on his elbows he peered down at Beth kneeling before him, hair swooping across her forehead, strands bouncing as her head began to bob up and down more vigorously. Just the sight of her kneeling before him, taking him in deeply with each dip of her head, nearly had him spilling himself into her mouth.

Daryl sat up onto the edge of the bed and brought Beth up to stand between his legs. The pressure building in his balls eased, clearing the fog from his brain long enough to reach beneath the hem of his shirt and tug Beth's panties down to join his boxers on the floor. He pulled them both back across the mattress, settling her thighs over his hips so his cock was positioned just at her slick slit. Beth inclined her head to give Daryl better access to her neck where he peppered the creamy flesh with open mouthed kisses, sucking and biting along the way. He took his time unbuttoning each button down the front of his flannel shirt, slipping it off her shoulders to reveal a deep bluish purple bruise blooming where the stock of her automatic rifle kicked back. He ran the flat of his tongue along the mark and then blew on it, raising goose flesh all along her shoulder and chest.

Beth scooted forward, easing her tight heat over him till she was full seated around him. Her pussy hugged Daryl's dick so tight, he almost stopped her to ask if she was still a virgin. But then she rolled her hips taking him even deeper, releasing a soft whimper that made him even harder. Beth arched her back, presenting two perfectly rounded breasts in Daryl's face. He took each nipple into his mouth, suckling till her nipples were two hardened points.

She rode him slowly at first, building the friction between them, wanting to feel every single ripple of pleasure. Daryl then reached between them, gathering her juices before circling her clit with a steady rhythm and firm pressure.

"Daryl!" Beth cried out more urgently this time. She curved back over him, her thick curtain of hair brushing against his chest as she increased her speed to match his ministrations on her tight bundle of nerves.

With each thrust, Beth clenched tighter around Daryl until her walls contracted in orgasm, milking him of every last drop of seed in him. He helped lift her off him, and she padded to the bathroom with his cum trickling down her leg. Once she'd cleaned off, she returned with a wet towel for Daryl to do the same. When she reached for the discarded shirt, he stopped her, bringing her to lie up on the bed with him.

Cocooned in blankets and Daryl's body heat, Beth felt safer than she ever had in her whole life, pre-zombie apocalypse included. Their little world was tenuous, but their joined bodies acted as the anchor which kept them from being spun out into the chaos and the waiting hands of the undead. She wanted Daryl as close to her as possible, his touch sending tremors through her body that had nothing to do with anxiety.

Daryl could feel himself drifting off into sleep again, Beth's nails scraping softly against his scalp. Maybe it was his injured state, but he just didn't have it in him to put up a fight. He was starting to realize there was no winning a fight against Beth Greene. Her voice pulled him out of the darkness once more.

"I don't wanna lose you again," Beth murmured down to this beautiful man, his head pillowed between her breasts.

His arm squeezed her middle, pulling her closer. Daryl craned his neck to look up at her, his face completely solemn, "You won't."

"Maybe you'll just have to keep on reminding me," Beth whispered running her hands through his soft shaggy hair.

"I can do that," Daryl promised her. It was a promise that meant more to Beth than all the apologies and promises to make things right. He'd always done right by her, he'd always been there even when they were separated, and those four simple words told her she wasn't alone. This wasn't like the moonshine shack. Beth once thought to survive, she had to be able to do it all on her own, but Daryl would never let her face the monsters without him by her side. In Daryl, she'd found her place in the world. In Daryl she'd found her home.

* * *

 **I can't believe I almost forgot! Thank you to Stacey and all my Bethyl family for helping me get more comfortable with people reading my writing. I'm growing because of you gals, and I'm so grateful to have such smart, witty, creative women to feed my writer mojo. Love you all!**


End file.
